Copiers, whether using digital or light-lens imaging technology, are well known. Input scanners, which record a hard-copy image as digital data, are becoming commonplace as well. A typical copier or scanner (hereinafter “machine”) includes a “platen,” which is a transparent window on which sheets bearing images (hereinafter “documents”) to be copied or otherwise recorded (hereinafter “scanned”) are manually placed. Associated with a platen is usually a “platen cover,” which is lowered on the platen and the document, to provide a background to the document during scanning. When the machine is not in use, the platen cover is lowered to protect the platen. It is also typical to have at least a portion of a document handler, which makes a succession of documents available for scanning, incorporated into the platen cover.
In situations where use of a document handler is not advisable, such as with a set of odd-shaped, fragile, and/or damaged documents, or successive pages of a bound book, a user will wish to place each document manually on the platen, lifting the platen cover before scanning each document, placing the document, closing the platen cover, and then, typically, pushing a copy or scan button. The process is repeated for each of a series of documents. This repetitive sequence can lead to mistakes, such as: pushing the button without having a document on the platen, accidentally scanning the same document twice, pushing the button without the platen being fully closed, etc.